


Blue Met Green

by AmbassadorClarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbassadorClarke/pseuds/AmbassadorClarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue met green and the story is something to tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First TIme

Blue met green for the first time in their freshman year of high school, on the first day, ever sine then blue fell in love with green and green fell in love with blue. 

 

Lexa

Lexa was accepted into a technical high school and was going for Sports Technology and Exercise Science, her goal is to be an Orthopedic Surgeon. Her father Gutus works at the school and he teaches Culinary Arts. Her best friend, Anya was accepted for Culinary Arts. On the first day of school green met blue and it was downhill from there. 

Clarke

Clarke was accepted into a technical high for Graphic Arts & Design, her mother wanted her to be a doctor but she wanted to be an artist. Her mother was the chief of surgery at the largest hospital in Washington D.C. Her best friends had also been accepted, Raven would be attending for Engineering, and Octavia for Homeland Security. 

**The Beginning**

Lexa knew this school very well since her father worked here and she had been in the school a lot these past weeks for soccer. The warning bell for homeroom had rung and she was heading off to Civics and when she was almost there someone had bumped into her. Okay not exactly bumped her over, more like trucked her over. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm trying to find my class and I have no idea where it is. I'm super overwhelmed already, and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry again, my name is Clarke. 

That was the first time that blue met green. 

"It okay, maybe I can help you find your class. I'm Lexa by the way." That made Clarke smile, "Thank you so much Lexa, I have Civics this period with Mrs. Way." Lexa smiled, "That's who I have, follow me and let me explain why we're late." 

**3 years later**

"Clarke, let's go or we're going to be late on the first day of school!" 

"God Lexa, I'm coming, sorry not everyone is flawless as you." 

That had made Lexa blush, it wasn't a secret to her, Anya, and Lincoln that she was in love with Clarke. She was Clarke's first girl kiss when Clarke realized she was bisexual, and she wanted to kiss a girl she was comfortable with. She was in love with Clarke way before that. 

In the beginning of sophomore year Clarke had realized that she was bisexual and was curious as to what it was like to kiss a girl. She had shyly asked Lexa if she could kiss her. Blue met green, and that's when Clarke fell in love with her best friend. 

Clarke and Lexa had gotten to class in just enough time to not be considered late. They were in english class, the only class they all had together. All four of them were going to take advantage of this. 

Octavia and Raven looked over at Clarke and Lexa who looked very flustered and giggled, that's when Raven spoke up. "Were you guys making out or something? Is that why you were almost late?" 

It was both of them who blushed and looked away from the giggling Octavia and Raven. Then they both looked at each other and were about to say something to each other were interrupted by the teacher starting the class. 

From what Lexa could tell this was going to be a very long year. Sitting next to her, Clarke thought the same thing. When the class ended and they were off to shop which was near each other, Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers. Lexa looked down and then up and had the biggest smile. It was normal for Clarke to do this, a lot of times people who didn't know them actually thought they were together. When they for to Clarke's class they hugged each other goodbye but something new happened, Clarke kissed her on the cheek. 

Lexa was really blushing, Lincoln walked by and they started walking with her on their way to shop, "That was a little new, did you guys finally get your shit together?" Lexa glared at him, "Haha very funny Lincoln, and no we aren't dating. If we were then you would know, that is something I would share with my cousin." 

They got to class and sat down next to each other knowing that their teacher wouldn't care since their were only 6 juniors and 12 seniors this year. Moments after the bell rand Lexa got a text as soon as her phone vibrated she knew who it was. 

**Clarke: Wait for me to go to lunch? And I miss you already!**

**Lexa: Yes, and you are so clingy, this happened all the time last year. You'll make it through the period. I don't know how you'll make it through tomorrow though.**

**Clarke: I am clingy ;) but it's the first day of school, we aren't doing anything and I have no friends in shop. :(**

**Lexa: I think you'll make it Clarke, believe it or not you can do that.**

Lincoln looked at Lexa's phone and laughed because of course they were already texting when they had just seen each other five minutes ago. Lexa put her phone away and listen as their teacher spoke even though it wasn't the first time she heard this speech and it won't be the last. 

* * *

 

Clarke looked at her phone and smiled while she texted Lexa, she knew she couldn't get in trouble for texting because her teacher loved her. Most of Clarke's teachers loved her simply because she was smart and a hard working student. Clarke couldn't help but smile at the face she had kissed Lexa's cheek because she saw Lexa blush. Clarke was almost sure that Lexa didn't have the same feelings as she did though. The last time Clarke had seen Lexa blush at another other than herself was with Costia, Costia was the first person Lexa had ever been with. Clarke hated Costia because she hurt Lexa throughout her freshman year, she constantly played with her feelings. Lexa fell for Costia but Clarke couldn't tell you why she had, Costia was rude to all of her friends and constantly trying to get rid of her. It's like Costia had it out for Clarke from the beginning, she must've been jealous with all the time her and Lexa spent together.

Clarke hadn't heard a single thing that her teacher said during the period dur to her thinking about and drawing Lexa. It's all she did for the most part, all summer they were at one or the other's house spending time doing whatever. Most of that time for Clarke was spent sketching Lexa while she laid next to her. 

The bell rang meaning it was time for her to meet up with Lexa and Lincoln to head to lunch. They would meet up Raven, Anya, and Octavia there. Clarke felt a little misplaced at lunch because of her and Lexa being the only non couple in the whole group. Sure they acted like they were one but compared to Raven and Anya or Octavia and Lincoln they weren't. 

Clarke saw Lexa and started walking over to her and intertwined their hands. They were going out for open lunch and it was Lexa's turn to drive which meant she wouldn't get stuck in the back with a couple like she did during the summer. 

"Hey babe" Lexa blushed at the name she had come accustom to, "Hey yourself, beautiful." This time it was Clarke's turn to blush. 

Clarke watched Lexa the whole time she was driving and she looked like something was bothering her. She had to remind herself to ask her about it later when they weren't around everyone else. Clarke grabbed a hold of Lexa's hand as she drove and she could see Lexa relax at the touch. She knew tonight would be the best time to ask her what was bothering her since they were going to most likely spend the night at one of their houses since Clarke didn't like being home alone. When her dad died in her freshman year she couldn't take being home alone at night when her mom as work. So most times it was Lexa who spent the night but other times it would be Raven or Octavia. She couldn't wait until tonight when she could talk to Lexa and cuddle with her and just be relaxed. 

 


	2. How Does This Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does this work for Lexa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. I've been super busy with so many different things. Also btw this does mention a panic attack/ anxiety attack.

Later that day after Lexa had practice she had gotten home to Lincoln and there with sad looks on their faces. Right away she knew that something was wrong and then she saw her dad, "Dad, what's up?" Lexa was having flashbacks to when her dad told her that her mom was in a car accident and had died on impact. Gustus looked sad and you could tell he had been crying, "Lexa, your grandmother died" and for Lexa it all came crashing down. 

Her grandmother helped her so much, had come to all of her games and supported her when coming out to the majority of their family. Lexa runs upstairs and slams her door, she knows what's happening and she has to call Clarke. She dials her number, "Clarke please pick up" Lexa's breath is getting heavy and she's having trouble breath when Clarke finally answers, "Hey babe, I'm about to leave to come over." and hearing Clarke puts Lexa over the edge, "Cl-arke" Lexa could barely get out her name, "Lexa, what's wrong? I'm leaving immediately, do you want me to stay on the phone with you while I'm on the way over?" "Ya-yes pa-please"

Clarke sped to Lexa's because she didn't know what was going on, she tried Octavia and Raven but they didn't know either. When Clarke got to Lexa's house she didn't even knock, they had passed that and sprinted upstairs to Lexa's room. Lexa was in her bed clutching her phone and sobbing uncontrollably and Clarke slowly walked over to her bed, she was so worried. "Lexa babes, can you tell me what's wrong?" Clarke waited for her answer while she rubbed her back, "My gr-grand-ma-mother died." That crushed Clarke, she laid down on the bed and pulled Lexa's back into her. "I'm so sorry baby" Lexa turned around and looked at Clarke and how sympathetic she looked. 

Clarke held her for hours, until she could calm her down. After Lexa fell asleep Gustus walks in and tells Clarke that her mother told her she could go into school late tomorrow and to tell Lexa that it she had a choice on whether or not she wanted to go to school. Clarke finally fell with Lexa nuzzled into her neck, and she felt so comfortable falling asleep. The next morning Clarke woke up with Lexa nuzzled into her neck with her legs tangled together. In the moment Clarke realized that if she just told her how she felt that possibly they could do this all the time. A couple minutes later Lexa began to stir and accidentally put her lips on Clarke's neck, and froze for second. She continued to stir and grabbed Clarke's hand and nuzzled more into her neck. "I'm sorry about last night." Clarke turned to make her look her in the eyes, "Please don't ever apologize for something like that Lexa. You just lost one of the most important people in your life, you helped me through my father's death so I'm going to help you. You are the most important person in my life and I want you to know that your feelings are always valid." 

Lexa could tell how serious she was being and she could tell that Clarke didn't like seeing her like that. Lexa had a little smile and hugged her, "Thank you Clarke, that means so much to me."

For Lexa though it meant a lot more than she would probably admit because it showed a side of Clarke that she hadn't seen. Like it showed different feelings from Clarke and she wasn't sure what it was exactly. They finally parted the hug and looked at each other in the eyes, and Lexa caught Clarke looking down at her lips. They both were leaning in for the kiss when Lincoln barged in, "Hey Lexa, your dad wanted to know if you were going to school today?"

Clarke and Lexa jumped back from each other with deep red blushes on their faces, "Um yeah, I have to go. We have a game today and I'm the captain so I have to." Clarke looked at her and made sure that she could handle it, "Hey Lex, could I borrow some clothes? I didn't bring anything with me last night." "Um yeah sure, do you care what it is?" Clarke looked at her with a really look on her face, "Lex, you've known me for how long and you still aske me that question? It's a game day for you, what do you think I'm going to wear?" Lexa knew the answer to the question, Clarke either wore her sweatshirt that said "Woods 11" on the back or her letterman jacket. Meanwhile Lexa had to dress up and look nice, she settled on black boots with khakis and a blue short sleeved button down. Clarke looked her up and down and bit her lip, "Lex why are you so unbelievably perfect and beautiful?" Lexa blushed and looked at Clarke who looked wearing her clothes, "Says the woman who's wearing a sweatshirt and soccer pants and looks stunning."

Clarke's mom had already called into the school and explained why she was late and Gustus had gone to work and told them why Lexa would be late. 

They had barely made it for the cut off for athletes being able to be late, luckily the only thing that they had missed was there studying period and a class where the teacher loved them.

Clarke looked over at Lexa and could tell something was wrong because she was messing with the bottom of her shirt. "Lexa, are you okay? You know that your coach would understand you not coming in or we could just hang out in Ms. Smith's room for the rest of day." Lexa looked at her and wasn't sure if she could really handle it. "Do you think that Ms. Smith would really let us do that?" Clarke laughed at her, "I think she would totally let us do that, I mean we were her favorite students last year. She let us get away with everything" 

They walked down to Ms. Smith's room and knew that third block was her planning this year. They saw her in her room doing something on the computer, probably dealing with the stupid website the school made her use. Clarke knocked on the door before entering, and interlaced her and Lexa's hand. They walked over to Ms. Smith's desk and she looked up and smiled at them, "What's up girls?" Clarke spoke because she knew that Lexa probably wouldn't have been able to without crying, "Lexa and I were wondering if we could hang out here for the rest of the day? Lexa's grandmother just died and she has a game today so she had to come to school, even though she didn't want to." The teacher got up and hugged Lexa, "Of course you guys can, you can help me deal with the new students fourth block, I'll email your teachers and tell them that I need you guys for the rest of the day." Lexa needed that escape and her teacher just gave it to her. She would be forever thankful for it. She also would be thankful for Clarke helping her out so much since last night. If it wouldn't be for Clarke than Lexa would probably be even more of a mess right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I was really nervous about this.


End file.
